


Sensitive Skin

by SolluxVargas



Series: Modern-HighSchool-AltairxReader [7]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, I Love You, Modern, Reader inserts, Tickles, assassins creed, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxVargas/pseuds/SolluxVargas





	

Friday

Altair pulled his chair over to your seat. He’s been your partner for anatomy and every other class since you two became friends. You yawned before smiling at him. He had already grabbed the pins and papers for the project. You had to try to feel the number of pins in the cork, and how spaced out they were. One, two and three with the two and three at half an inch and a full inch.  
“I’ll close my eyes and you can start, okay (y/n)?” You nodded and grabbed a cork. You had to tap it on parts of his arm and hand and have him guess it right. You started with his inner forearm, and went through all five of the pins. You watched his stoic face, eyes closed. He was almost relaxed, as if he were sleeping. You blush while reaching for the next pin, thinking about how you two had been sharing a bed for the past few weeks. Your foster parents didn’t care, they still got paid.  
He did very well on the project, getting most of the numbers right. “Wow Altair, you got some sensitive skin,” you teased. He squinted at you and put a finger on your smile. Shooshing you.  
“Alright (y/n), your turn.”

Altair POV

She closed her eyes and I began. Lightly, I held her hand and tapped her with the pins. Forearm first, I used each of the five pins. I turned her arm around, and she jumped slightly. Was she ticklish? I smiled and ran my finger down her forearm. She jumped again and I laughed silently. That’s when she shot the death glare at me. Which was adorable and funny. I laughed a little louder this time. I’m sure some people gave me weird looks, I never laughed. Except, of course, for (y/n).  
I studied her amazing features. (h/l) (h/c) hair was brushed behind her perfect ears. She jumped every so often when I hit a sensitive spot. I leaned in close to her as I turned over her hand again.  
“And you said I had sensitive skin.” I felt her shiver before I finished up. Shortly after the bell rang and we went our separate ways. Just as I was turning away, I swore I saw (y/n) wince. She was lost to the crowd before I could get to her. 

Sometime later

The moment we stepped into my room, I made my attack. Gently I knocked (y/n) onto the bed. “Altair?” she looked at me confused. I straddled her so she couldn’t escape. Slowly, I ran my fingers up and down her sides. Her eyes went wide and her face red as she tried to hide her laughter. She didn’t last very long.  
“ALTAIR! Altair please…please stop!” Her crystal clear laughter rang out through the room. I too was laughing. My hands moved around to her underarms. She tried to fight me, but I was stronger. Her face was full of happiness, and her laughter was contagious. I…I…  
I loved her.  
“I love you,” I murmured.  
“What?” She panted.  
“Nothing!” My face felt warm and I jumped off of her. I lied beside her but put her behind me. “School was long, I’m pretty tired.”  
“Altair, I know you are lying to me.” I felt her move in closer. “I love you too.” She whispered in my ear. I rolled over and pinned her beneath me.  
“You mean it?” She nodded with a wide smile. I smiled back. Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed her. But this was different.  
She kissed back.


End file.
